U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,365 discloses a device which includes a body member having axial extending apertures in each end face and transversely extending passages intersecting the apertures. Wedge members, having threaded ends are positioned in the transverse passages with the threaded ends extending out of the body member for receiving nuts so that the wedge members can be drawn tightly in the passages and thereby securely wedge the cables inserted into the apertures. Although this device provides a reliable means for splicing cables, its use requires a hand wrench only whereas electrical utility linemen prefer to use impact wrenches.
It is therefore desirable to provide a device similar to the above type but for use with impact wrenches.